


My Daughters

by morpheoMancer



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/M, Gen, Parenthood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpheoMancer/pseuds/morpheoMancer
Summary: Jane Greene served the city as a magical girl for six years.  Now its her daughters' turns.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	My Daughters

Jane Greene did her part for the city.

For five years, she'd been a magical girl. "Storm Witch" had gone out every night, fought monsters for four hours, then returned to the Future's Promise dorms to await the next day. She'd been good at it, too. Certainly enough to draw the attention of sponsors and advertisers, seeking to kindly exploit her name and reputation for their mutual benefit.

Jane refused them. She recorded only one interview, a simultaneous creed of self-improvement and plea to other magical girls to do everything they could to make their lives safer.

When she finally aged out, Jane was happy to slip into obscurity. She went to college. Became an engineer. Met the love of her life. Got a job working on trains.

Started a family. The twins complicated her life, but Jane treasured Maria and Elizabeth more than her own body and soul. The possibility that they might one day have the Dream sometimes woke her, screaming and crying late at night, even after she'd purchased heavier blinds to obscure the light of the inner barrier. 

Still, Jane tried to comfort herself. She'd done her part. She served the city. Even now, she helped maintain the trains that connected the districts of the city to each other.

And then both of her daughters got the Dream. On the same night.

-

"Honey? Babe? ...Jane?"

Benjamin Greene edged closer to his wife, who stood at one of the front windows. The glow of the inner barrier reflected off her features as she stared through it into the night.

Jane's hands gripped the windowsill so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

Benjamin took a deep breath and placed one hand on Jane's forearm, trying to pull her away from the window. The already tense muscles within jolted in response, and Jane stood there blinking in the light, like she'd only just realized what she was staring at.

"...it's near midnight, Benny. You should be in bed." She admonished gently. There was no bite to the words.

"On our girls' first night out? I couldn't sleep if I wanted to. Come sit in the kitchen with me. I put some tea on."

His gentle words did what Benjamin's hands couldn't. Jane's grip relaxed, and she followed her husband into the kitchen.

"...It's all that bullshit I put myself through with my own parents... coming back to haunt me." Jane mumbled over a warm mug of chamomile. 

"I remember you telling me that you were estranged. And that you spent six years at the Future's Promise dorms." Benjamin held Jane's hand as they talked. Getting Jane to speak about her past had always been a painful process, one he'd learned to avoid unless it seemed vitally important.

"They were Foundationists, and before I had the dream, nothing I did was good enough for them. My dorm supervisor was a better parent then both of them, and she was maybe two years older than me." Jane massaged her forehead, gratefully abandoned memories returning with a migraine in tow. "I'm not going to go into detail, the point is... The whole idea that we're responsible for the City's safety. I fought monsters for six years, Benny. Why do our girls have to be next?"

"...if you really want to keep them home, I'll support you-" Benjamin began, but Jane was already shaking her head.

"They've already made up their minds. I'm not... We're not strong enough to keep them here." Jane's grip on her mug tightened. "You saw them fight, when the monsters broke into the Ballard' s home. They have enough power to protect themselves."

"...surely they'd listen to us if we asked."

"Elizabeth would, if it was just her. But you haven't spent a lot of time with Maria lately, have you?" Benjamin grimaced, and Jane actually managed a chuckle at that.

"Maria's made up her mind to fight. I think she's wanted this for years. And Elizabeth loves her too much to let her fight alone." Jane rubs at her eyes. "And, maybe with Elizabeth around, Maria won't be as reckless..."

The tears were coming hard and fast now, and Benjamin rose from his seat to embrace his wife. For a while, they simply held each other and wept.

-

They waiting when the girls returned, dozing on the couch as the all-clear was sounded.

Maria flinched when she realized who was waiting for them. "Shouldn't you geezers be asleep?"

"That's my line, young lady. I won't keep you up with questions." Jane and Ben rose and embraced their daughters. "We're just glad you're safe."

Elizabeth gave a slightly muffled thanks, while Maria let out a muffled 'whatever' that nonetheless hinted at satisfaction.

And then, finally, everyone slept.


End file.
